Hero Profile : Vixen
by Corrinth
Summary: Brief piece about my OC Vixen, one of two main OC's in mine and Lamby's timeline. Inspired by a piece by Lamby.


**Disclaimer:** Ilehana Xavier is property of Corrinth.

**A/N:** Put this together from something Lamby created a while back and thought I'd follow in the same vein.

**Opening Hero Profile……… **

Name: Vixen

AKA: Ilehana Xavier, Claws.

Strengths: Vixen's mutant ability is two-pronged. Like her father, she has a strong telepathic ability, though unlike most mutations, her telepathy showed itself at an early age. She can also morph into animal form, although she is limited to carnivorous vertebrates. Whether this limitation is due to her mutation or a psychological complex, we never truly know.

Due to her mutation, Ilehana has the strength of a tiger, the grace of a lioness and the temper to match. Though normally calm and rational, the lean blonde can flip all too easily, usually at her unwitting partner, Logan. Grudges are often borne for years by Vixen, which we see in her relationships with both her father, Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

Vixen's other great strength is her wolf-logic and pragmatic nature. If any member of the X-Men is in a jam, the X-Men's resident doctor is the first to step forward to help them out. Her loyalty to the X-men, particularly to Logan and Xavier himself, rarely wavers. When these two men stand at odds, Ilehana does her best to remain neutral, though it takes all her strength and will to do so.

Gadgets: Whist in animal form, Ilehana has little use for gadgetry and machinery. The limit of the would be a small pack with elastic straps that allow her to carry a small amount of gear about with her. This serves most useful during the X-Men's break-in to rescue Gambit from the evil crime-lord Jacobi (See Lamby's "Dark Is The Hour"), when she can carry her X-Men uniform plus a small hand-held computer and limited climbing gear to help her escape to join in the fight!

However, when in human form, Ilehana has unlimited use of the X-Men's full range of gadgets, including the X-jet, stealth bikes and even the coveted Cerebro. Her intelligence allows her to design and build the Blackbird's successor, the Eagle, as well as a smaller jet (the Falcon) via which many years later, Blaze brings Ilehana home after years as a wolf. Her motorcycle is her prized possession, which accompanies her on many long journeys, but comes to a sticky end after a run-in with a furious tiger. And if the bike is not sufficient, Ilehana's precious jeep will always make a decent substitute, although no member of the X-Men approves of the CD's that find their way into the jeep's stereo!

Weaknesses: Ilehana is incredibly jealous by nature, possessive of her vehicles and her men – father, partner and spirit-brother. It is because of this that Jean Grey becomes the brunt of Ilehana's wrath, and the Vixen is by no means pleased when the Phoenix returns Jean Grey to Westchester.

Mutation-wise, Ilehana's main weakness is that it takes her some time to morph from human to animal form. However, as she gains more control and experience, the Vixen learns to morph almost instantaneously, and even to Change from one animal to another. She also learns to morph single parts of her body, which Scott and Jeans son Duncan seems to find most amusing, whilst Logan finds disturbing.

History: Born to Charles Xavier and his wife, Ilehana's telepathy develops at a young age. Her intelligence blossoms, and by the age of ten she is as proficient in the sciences as a PHD graduate. It is a sad day for both remaining Xavier's when Charles' wife is killed during a robbery at the local store, when the terrified shop attendant uses his mutant power to bring the building down. Ilehana is only saved by a combination of Charles extremely limited telekinetic powers, Cerebro and a disused refrigeration unit.

When Charles brings home a bedraggled Scott Summers, who refuses to open his eyes because his sight has become a powerful laser beam, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is born. Though Ilehana is ever loyal to her father, she begins to resent him for hiding himself away with other students, and finally withdraws from the family home completely. She only returns when she hears of Jean's tragic demise at Alkali Lake.

Ever comfortable with her mutations and abilities, Ilehana does her best to help those around her, though very few of her companions ever get to know her well.

""Its okay, One-Eye, you're with friends." Ilehana's voice, calling him by the childhood nickname she still clung to like a security blanket. The name that meant no matter what changed between them, they'd both always remember what had been." - From 'Darkest Hearts' by Lamby

""Go get washed and get some rest, Storm." A voice in the doorway was calming, its telepathic owner washing the room with as much peace as she could muster. That was hard; Ilehana did not like the look of this at all. Logan had said nothing about Blaze vomiting, just that she'd flipped and hurt her arm. "You've done really well, but I can handle this now."" – From 'Overload' by Lamby.

"Vixen-as-wolf twitched her black-tipped ears and tail as she stood at the top of the tail ramp of the jet. Her anger seethed through her, burning in her blue-grey eyes. Whoever this Behemoth was, he would pay for kid-napping her father, and if he had harmed him……… the wolf version of hell would break loose. She gave one last glance over her furry shoulder to meet Wolverine's eyes, a fleeting look that should have been full of tenderness and regret at another parting, but only portrayed her fury. He nodded to her, and then she leapt from the ship, heading out at the purposeful lope common to wolves." From 'Walk Through The Valley' by Corrinth

And so to summarise: - 

Name: Vixen

Strengths: Strength and agility, intelligence, loyalty

Gadgets: All X-gadgets when human, none as animal

Weaknesses: Temper, rivals, time takes to Change and men

History: daughter of Charles Xavier, lost mother at young age, often absent from mansion

Closing Hero Profile……… 

Goodbye………


End file.
